deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna
Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The strong, polar opposite personality sidekicks of Mario and Sonic go head to head! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: The sidekick. The assistant to the main hero. In many cases, they are the only reasons the heroes can prevail. Some of them are incredibly strong. Boomstick: Like Luigi, the cowardly younger brother of Mario. Wiz: And Knuckles the Echidna, the strong, brave friend of Sonic. Now to make this fight as fair as possible, we will be giving both characters their strongest powerups, so Hyper Knuckles, Starman, and others will be allowed, although Luigi will not get his full arsenal, meaning he will not have a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, etc. Most importantly, we will not be using Paper Mario or Archie Sonic feats. Boomstick: Considering Luigi in the Paper Mario series can fight on par with Dimentio, who is able to knock out the Mario cast, which as just as strong as the Void, which can wipe out all worlds and dimensions, and that the Chaos Heart makes him invincible to beings like base form Mario, DEFINITELY a good idea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Luigi (Cues: Luigi's Mansion Theme-Super Smash Bros. Brawl ) Wiz: A long time ago, a stork was carrying two babies too their parents when it was suddenly attacked by Kamek, the second in command to the prince of Koopas, Bowser. Mario was left, but the baby who was kidnapped and needed to be saved by the Yoshi and Baby Mario was Luigi. Boomstick: Maybe that's why he's such a coward. Regardless, Luigi has had a hard time, most of the time being second fiddle to Mario. Most of the time, he doesn't care, always helping him out. I guess he's pretty much Mario's slave then. Wiz: More like a teammate. Although Luigi is subordinate, he's by no means a pushover. He's only slightly weaker than Mario, is faster and more athletic than Mario, and can jump 6 feet higher. Plus, he even has a variant of Yoshi's flutter jump, called the Scuttle Jump. Boomstick: And that's far from all of his abilities. The Luigi Cyclone is where Luigi spins, catching nearby opponents, and knocking them away. The Green Missile is an attack where Luigi launches himself, like a missile, into his opponent. The Super Jump Punch is a variation of Mario's coin punch, except if Luigi is right next to his enemy, it deals a lot more damage. Wiz: Luigi also has plenty of powerups and techniques, some unique to him, but he uses a lot of the same ones as Mario does. His own powerups include the Power Flower. Its effects vary depending on the person using it. Mario gets the same ability as the Wing Cap, Luigi can turn invisible and intangible, Yoshi gets Fire Breath, and Wario becomes Metal Wario. He was trained by the Thunder God in electrokinesis, giving him the Thunderhand technique. (Cues: Battlerock Galaxy-Super Mario Galaxy ) Boomstick: But that's not all! The Negative Zone is what it sounds like. It's effects include sudden dizziness, uncontrollable tripping over nothing, and falling asleep. One of Luigi's most powerful weapons is the Poltergust 5000, a vacuum cleaner that can kill ghosts and also suck in other objects. Wiz: And Luigi can use plenty of Mario's powerups. For this battle, we are giving him his "final form" powerups, the Starman, Rainbow Star, and Invincibility Leaf. The Starman makes Luigi near-invincible for a short time and increases his speed. The Rainbow Star does the same, with a rainbow glow and an even greater speed increase. The Invincibility Leaf turns Mario, Luigi, or Peach into either Golden Tanooki or White Raccoon Luigi, golden versions of the Tanooki Suit and Raccoon Luigi. It has the same abilities as the Starman, but with no time limit. Also, White Raccoon Luigi gains flight. Boomstick: And for those saying he has to die 5 times to get the Invincibility Leaf, that's a game mechanic. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario and Luigi can get the Invincibility Leaf WITHOUT dying 5 times in the mini game Coin Rush. And yes, the mini games are canon. Wiz: Unfortunately, Luigi is not perfect. He is a coward, and doesn't even try to hide it. He's also pretty clumsy and has a problem with traction while running. Boomstick: However, that doesn't mean Luigi isn't a powerhouse! Luigi's strength is insane! He once lifted a castle and kicked it away with no effort! The castle may look small, but the cutscene of when Luigi goes into it confirms it is huge! A blog by Shawn98 on ign.com found the weight of the castle to be 203,501,923,216 pounds, or 101,750,961.608 tons! Plus, he destroys whole castles after defeating bosses in them in Super Mario Bros. 3 WITHOUT any assistance! Wiz: Luigi can even knock neutron stars through a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2! Although they were stated in game to be meteorites, this cannot be true These "meteorites" glow very similar to how neutron stars can glow when overflowing with energy and spinning. When Luigi smashed into them, they managed to overpower the gravitational pull of a distant supermassive black hole. Because neutron stars have gravity second fiddle to a black hole, there's no way in hell it can only be a meteorite or even an asteroid. Neutron Stars usually have a mass 1.4 times that of the sun, sometimes as much as 2 times that of the sun. The Sun's mass is 2.19260743 octillion tons, so Luigi is knocking 3.069650402 to 4.38521486 octillion tons through the gravity of a supermassive black hole with ease! The escape velocity of a black hole is FTL, and it went through the black hole easily, so Luigi knocked octillions of tons at MFTL speeds! Boomstick: Luigi is also really damn fast! He can dodge bullets, cannonballs, lightning, and light-speed lasers! He can even directly outrun the bullets, cannonballs and lightning. Luigi can run across planets in mere seconds. These planets look small, but they are likely supposed to be much bigger, just scaled down in size for gameplay mechanics. In fact, Luigi can even escape the gravity of a neutron star with his jumps. Luigi can fight against the gravity of a black hole and even move through it with ease! Wiz: Luigi's got even faster reactions! He's piloted the MFTL+ Starship Mario before, which can travel the distance between galaxies in seconds, and even further in a few seconds! He can see where he is going! He's so powerful he can beat Bowser regular, a guy who survived the DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE! Boomstick: That's not all! Along with Bowser and Peach, Mario defeated Culex, a guy who stated that he IS an embodiment of time and holds the power of creation, yet Mario, Peach, and Bowser all defeated him, making all of them around High Universe level on their own. This applies to Luigi since he's slightly less than or just as powerful and durable as Mario. He could be even higher via defeating Dreamy Bowser along with Mario. Dreamy Bowser had inhaled the Dream Stone, which hence the name is made up of multiple dreams, like a good amount. Each of these dreams is a separate universe, meaning Mario and Luigi fought a Multi-Universe level to possibly Multiverse level enemy. Luigi is definitely one mean, green, badass fighting machine! Luigi: "I'm a Luigi, number-a one!" Knuckles (Cues: Knuckles Theme-Sonic & Knuckles ) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the Knuckles tribe thrived. Wanting incredible power they went to get the powerful Master Emerald. Unfortunately, a being named Chaos was guarding it. The Knuckles Tribe was decimated. Yet, one echidna girl survived and sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. As a result of this, the homeland of the echidnas was lifted into the sky to become Angel Island, floating as long as the Emerald remained in its shrine. Boomstick: Later, one of them was left, and his name was...........Knuckles. Not very creative, but who the hell cares? Knuckles dedicates his whole life defending the Master Emerald. However, he usually is stuck doing nothing because not many would come up to a floating island to steal a gem. Wiz: One of those people was Dr. Eggman, who convinced Knuckles that Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails were going to steal the Master Emerald. When Knuckles went to stop the "thieves", Eggman took the gem for himself. Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island plummeted back to Earth. Eventually, Sonic beat the sense into Knuckles. As a team, they defeated Eggman, forming a friendship that has lasted for a long time. Boomstick: And good thing they did become friends, because most people who try to steal the Master Emerald end up doing it! Luckily, Knuckles can track the Master Emerald with his bond with the gem, which allows him to harness some of its power. And a lot of his power is used in punching. I mean, Knuckles does this for almost every problem he has, if there's something in the way, needs to climb a cliff, and more. Wiz: Knuckles has plenty of power in those punches, to the point where he can even create explosions by igniting the Hydrogen in the air. Knuckles is fast enough to keep up with the likes of Sonic, who can exceed the speed of sound, and sometimes even the speed of light! He can even glide in the air. Boomstick: That's not all! Knuckles can even dig through dirt and rock underground. With his attachable shovel claws, he can even tunnel through solid metal. Knuckles can fight on par with Sonic on a regular basis, and he is the physically strongest Sonic character, stronger than Tails, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. (Cues: Knuckles Theme-Sonic Adventure DX ) Wiz: But none of Knuckles' feats can compare to what he can do as Super and Hyper Knuckles. Super Knuckles is just as powerful as Super Sonic, but the only difference is he just has a yellow shield around him, with the same abilities and powers as Super Sonic. Hyper Knuckles is obtained from the Super Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds enhanced by the Master Emerald. Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Sonic are twice as powerful and fast as they are in their Super forms. Super Sonic, along with Classic Super Sonic, defeated the Time Eater, a being who could destroy a space-time continuum. Modern Sonic gets most of the credit, being far more powerful than Classic Super Sonic. Super Knuckles likely scales to that since he uses the same power source as Sonic. Knuckles also gains the Chaos Powers that Super Sonic has, including Chaos Control. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Knuckles is extremely gullible, often falling for Eggman's deceptions. He's been duped into allying with him on multiple occasions. Also, the Super and Hyper forms have time limits. There are possible instances where they may have lasted beyond the norm, but it is usually around for a few minutes at best. In fact, the Hyper form lasts even shorter than the Super form. Still, with this strength, speed, and powers, are time limits really an issue? Wiz: Not so much for the guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckles: "Time for a Knuckles sandwich!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was walking around looking for Mario when he saw Yoshi cornered by Knuckles, who demanded, "Hand over that Chaos Emerald!". Yoshi, confused, asked, "What are you talking about?" Knuckles face palmed. "OH MY GOD! It's the thing on your back! Now hand it over or I'll have to take it by force! Luigi, now mad, yelled, "HEY! You get away from my friend or else I'm gonna kick your ass!" Knuckles punched Yoshi away, grabbed the Chaos Emerald and turned to face Luigi, who got into a fighting pose. Knuckles did the same and called out, "Well if it's a fight you want, you'll get one, Green man!" Fight Luigi charged up a Green Missile and Knuckles prepared to go underground. As Luigi took off, Knuckles jumped underground quickly. Luigi landed on the ground and got back up. A few seconds later, the ground started to rumble. Luigi, a little scared, looked around. Quickly, Knuckles ambushed Luigi from underground, knocking him into the air. However, Luigi easily recovered and landed on the ground softly behind Knuckles. Luigi attacked him from behind (via his down taunt in Smash Bros.) As he came down, Luigi struck him with a Green Missle, sending him flying. Knuckles landed on the ground and got up. Luigi shot some lightning at Knuckles, but he quickly dodged it. Knuckles ran towards Luigi and tried to punch him, but he jumped out of the way. Knuckles kept on trying to punch Luigi, but he kept on dodging. Eventually, Luigi kicked Knuckles, catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground. Knuckles got up, and as Luigi rushed towards him, Knuckles quickly punched, creating an explosion which knocked Luigi back a little. It still was not enough to finish him though. Luigi shot lightning at Knuckles, stunning him. Luigi then proceeded to knock him upwards with the Super Jump Punch, and send him flying with another Green Missile, causing him to land into a portal, right onto Angel Island. Luigi followed him in the portal. Knuckles grinned, went to the Master Emerald, changed the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds and transformed into Hyper Knuckles. Luigi rushed up the shrine towards Hyper Knuckles, who did the same. Hyper Knuckles struck Luigi with a punch, knocking him down the shrine. Luigi got up. Now angry, Luigi took out a Power Flower. Hyper Knuckles looked around, but he couldn't see Luigi. Hyper Knuckles kept on getting attacked. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't see Luigi or even hit him since he was invisible and intangible. This went on for a little bit, untill Luigi's powerup ran out. Hyper Knuckles grinned and attempted to hit Luigi with a Gliding Shockwave. Luigi jumped out of the way, but the force from it sent Luigi flying into the air. Hyper Knuckles started rushing into Luigi repeatedly. Eventually, Luigi escaped, landed on the ground, and grabbed a Starman. Hyper Knuckles flew towards Luigi, but Luigi caught him off guard with a punch to the face, knocking him away Hyper Knuckles recovered, and he rushed towards Starman Luigi, who did the same. Their punches collided, and they started throwing a combo of punches and kicks at each other. Starman Luigi eventually prevailed, punching Hyper Knuckles and proceeding to beat him up. Luigi's Starman ran out, but he grabbed a Rainbow Star and became Rainbow Luigi. Rainbow Luigi clashed with Hyper Knuckles and they continued to punch and kick each other, with Rainbow Luigi eventually gaining the upper hand, and knocking him away. Knowing both had very little time left in their forms they rushed towards each other at full power. One good hit would end it all. As they collided, the entire planet started shaking. The collision from their previous punches blew up the planet. Both immediately recovered, but their forms had ran out just after the explosion. Luigi and Knuckles had little energy left. Both "floated" towards each other, but Luigi had just enough energy to punch Knuckles as hard as he could, obliterating him and only leaving his head intact. K.O! Results Luigi turns, and uses a Green Missile to go through the portal as Knuckle's head floats away. Boomstick: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! Wiz: Knuckles may have been faster, but Luigi outclassed Knuckles everywhere else in base form.. He was stronger, had a higher Attack Potency, was more durable, more experienced, and smarter. However, when their final forms came in it was very close. Boomstick: Knuckles was still obviously faster, and Luigi was still stronger, more experienced, and smarter, but in terms of Durability and Attack Potency, it was really close. Wiz: However, Luigi eventually edged out with his powerups. The Power Flower makes him invisible or intangible, and Knuckles cannot harm intangible beings and he can't see them, so he wouldn't be able to do anything to Luigi if he was in this form. Luigi already is approaching Universe level+ durability in his BASE form while Knuckles needs his Super and Hyper forms to reach it. Both are around that level for being scaled to Mario and Sonic who fought Culex and the Time Eater respectively. However, Mario was in his BASE form when fighting Culex, while Sonic and Classic Sonic were in their Super forms. The Hyper form multiplies the increase in power by 2, and Luigi's powerups could certainly allow him to keep up. Boomstick: And we didn't even include the Invincibility Leaf! And like we said back in the analysis, needing to die 5 times to get it is a game mechanic, as Mario and Luigi can use it without dying 5 times in Coin Rush in New Super Mario Bros 2. Even without the Invincibility Leaf, with Luigi's superior durability, strength, and experience, Knuckles eventually would end up losing. Again, Knuckles had the upper hand in speed and neither were great strategists, but when your opponent beats you everywhere else, there's not much you can do. Looks like Knuckles really needed to get "a-head" of Luigi! Wiz: (groans) The winner is Luigi. Summary Luigi (WINNER) +Everywhere else in base form +Invincibility Leaf could easily outlast Super and Hyper Knuckles +/-Final forms made things more fair, but Luigi still was slightly superior in Durability and AP =Neither were great strategists -Slower Knuckles (LOSER) +Faster +/-Final forms made things more fair, but Luigi still was slightly superior in Durability and AP =Neither were great strategists -Outclassed everywhere else in base form -Invincibility Leaf could easily outlast Super and Hyper Knuckles Polls Who are you rooting for? Luigi Knuckles Who do you think will win? Luigi Knuckles Category:Paleomario66 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Human vs Animal' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles